


A Buhok's Memory

by Adiryan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disturbing stuff in general, Gen, Hair Four, No nickname yet, Open to Interpretation, Ripped heart, Smith is also there but not called by name, Vague Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiryan/pseuds/Adiryan
Summary: The dark origins of our favorite colorful hair ball hero, seen from an outsider's perspective.
Kudos: 23





	A Buhok's Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirii_Bunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/gifts).



> Formely a ELW in the Discord server (13 May 2020) and based on an AU made by Kirii_tnr_kitten. The canonicity (it is a real word) and ending of this fic is up to interpretation.

"The Buhok, far from a dark story to make children behave, a not so innocent tale that was so unrealistic to be true. Demonic creatures made of hair-like "tendrils" that devour the insides of their prey, leaving an empty husk that can be used as a vessel. The Buhok meld with the remains of their victims, using lingering memories and skills of the body to deceive possible predators and increase their numbers. Known for being capable of controlling other creatures by attaching strands of hair to the brain. Current data adquired by tests done to dead specimens. More information to be added in future investigations."

"The Buhok, myth or reality" by Unknown Author.

Is is said that they came out of nowhere , but far from the truth. The demons were spreading their influence slowly but surely, tainting the once peaceful Hyrule with an atmosphere of disturbing calm, a mere farce. Some individuals had tried to warn the population, tried to make them aware of the horrors that the land was about to face. But the cries of anguish that currently filled every village served as proof of their failure.

A grandfather and his grandchild could be seen running from the evil creatures, not daring to look behind. The screams deafening, tired but not giving up. They managed to hide inside a house in the outskirts of Castle Town, finally safe. The grandfather inspects the house in search of supplies and tools that could be used to defend themselves. Without much success.

"Stay here, I'm going to search some food."

The old man said, equipped only with an old blacksmith hammer.

"If you hear something suspicious, you know where to hide. I'll...be back soon." He says to the child with a smile. Unaware of his fate.

The hours pass, no movement, no sounds, not even a single scream. The child waits...and waits...

Until the sound of a door opening catches his attention.

"I'm back! And I brought some food!" Says the old man with enthusiasm while holding a basket filled with some bread and dried meat.

The child gets out of his hiding spot, happy to see his grandfather, until he looks at his eyes...

His eyes look empty...

Terror fills his body, his eyes now filled with tears, the child tries to run away, only to notice that he can't move.

"Trying to run away from grandpa?"

The "old man" approaches the child slowly, his hair moving wildly, trapping the little one with clutches made of hair.

"It won't hurt for long..." The "old man" says.

The child is pinned down to a bed, tied by several strands in his wrists and ankles.

He struggles, his cries ignored. Then suddenly, the "old man" takes out of the basket a delicate box. Opening it reveals a terrifying sight...

Inside...there is a heart...

A semi- transparent heart, soft like rubber. If you looked closely, you could see a little ball of hair wiggling inside.

"Dont hurt me!! Grandpa plea...se..." The child cries while the Buhok pierces his chest, taking his heart out of his fragile body and quickly replacing it with the new one...

The child is slowly dying yet pleading for help, crimson staining his clothes, the pain unbearable...he closes his eyes...darkness surrounds him....

"Help..." He says in his mind. Unaware that someone else is listening.

"What's your name?" A voice similar to his asks from the depths of his mindscape.

"Who...are you...?" The dying child manages to ask.

"What's your name?" The voice repeats, waiting for an answer.

"Link..." The dying child says , his strenght fading...

"Don't worry Link, I'll take care of you..." The voice says, reassuring the child until his consciousness fades.

The new heart starts to spread it's hair tendrils inside the child's body, consuming the insides, fusing with them, until only a body filled with hair remains. The wound slowly closes by itself.

A few minutes later, the child is gone, only to leave "Link" waking up with tears in his now empty eyes. Saying "Thanks..." with a smile.


End file.
